La Princesa y la Bestia
by FuckMeThen
Summary: Notó como una mirada feroz la observaban desde la oscuridad, entrecerró sus ojos intentando distinguir al hombre quien le hablaba. "Ven a la luz." Orihime dio un salto hacia atrás al observar a la bestia que se encontraba frente a ella, cubierta de pelo naranja mostrando sus colmillos mientras un sonido parecido a un gruñido salía de su garganta. Adaptación de la Bella y la Bestia.
1. Chapter 1

Orihime pasó nuevamente sus manos por su vestido, comprobando que no hubiera arrugas en este. No era una chica vanidosa, pero tampoco le gustaba estar mal arreglada. Tomó su canasta de paja, la cual contenía una manzana, su preciado libro prestado y un par de monedas para las compras que debía hacer ese día y sin más, salió de la pequeña cabaña alejada en los inicios del bosque, adentrándose en la pequeña ciudad del pueblo.

Tan pronto como pisó cemento en vez de tierra, sacó su libro y posó su vista en este. Fácilmente podía caminar y leer al mismo tiempo, ya que conocía de memoria el camino de su casa hacia el panadero, la librería y nuevamente hacia su casa. Al llegar a su primer destino, bajó su libro colocándolo nuevamente en su canasta, colocando una sonrisa amable sobre su rostro para el comerciante.

— Buenos días. –Saludó Orihime con una pequeña reverencia al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

— ¡Orihime! No te había visto desde la semana pasada, ¿Cómo has estado? –Preguntó el hombre de baja altura con poco cabello, aunque con un gran bigote.

— ¡Ah, muy bien! Comencé a leer este libro, trata sobre un caballero, que debe salvar a una princesa de un dragón y... –Orihime bajó su mirada a sus manos mientras contaba las monedas para pagarle, y cuando la subió, el hombre ya le había dejado el pan envuelto y su atención estaba sobre el joven cocinero, quien por estar observando a la chica, había quemado uno de sus panes.

Soltando un suspiro aún con su sonrisa en su rostro, dejó el dinero sobre la mesada y salió, volviendo a su lectura, evadiendo las miradas que varios hombres le mandaban. Su mente estaba tan sumida en la lectura, que no notó cuando la puerta de la librería se abrió, haciendo que se golpeara la frente sobre el marco de esta.

— Niña, ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no debes leer y caminar al mismo tiempo? –Regaño Nanao a la pelinaranja, golpeando suavemente su cabeza con una de sus manos.

— Lo siento... –Se disculpó con un pequeño puchero, mientras acariciaba con su mano la zona afectada.

— Nunca aprenderás. –Susurró la mujer entrando nuevamente a su local con Orihime detrás. –Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Apenas ayer te llevaste un nuevo libro.

— ¡Si! ¡Fue fantástico! –Respondió mientras abrazaba el libro sobre su pecho. –El dragón feroz, la trágica historia... Bueno, solo vine a devolvértelo. –Dijo cortándose a ella misma antes que sus pensamientos volaran por sí solos.

Nanao tomó el libro entre sus manos mirando la espalda de la chica (quien ya estaba buscando un nuevo libro) con su ceja alzada. Cada día se sorprendía un poco más con la habilidad que tenía Orihime en devorarse los libros. Hubo un tiempo que creyó que en realidad no los leía realmente, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció al verla todas las mañanas con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y al escuchar la emoción con la que le contaba sobre lo que había leído.

— Creo que deberías darle un descanso a tu imaginación de tantas criaturas mágicas y castillos encantados...

— Claro que no. –Respondió con un pequeño berrinche dándose vuelta para enfrentarla. –El mundo real es tan... aburrido. Ojalá existieran los príncipes azules, dragones, las hadas... ¡Este! –Se paró en seco tomando su libro favorito entre sus manos. –Me llevaré este.

— Pero si te lo haz leído como diez veces. –Comentó Nanao soltando una pequeña risa, mientras se acomodaba los lentes para verificar que era aquel libro que tanto le encantaba a su más fiel visitante.

— Es que Nanao-san, es mi favorito... El romance, el hada madrina, el hermoso final...

Al verla tan encantada, la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír. Podía recordar cuando Orihime había visitado la biblioteca de su padre por primera vez, quien en aquel entonces aún vivía. Él le recomendaba pequeños cuentos con muchos dibujos en estos, y después de unos meses, la pequeña había comenzado a negarse a los cuentos de niños para leer historias más avanzadas. Desde ese entonces, ella venía al menos dos veces por semana en busca de una nueva historia, que leer.

— Si tanto te gusta entonces es tuyo. –Dijo decidida, haciendo que Orihime abriera mucho sus ojos grises.

— Pero no puedo aceptarlo, ¿Qué tal si alguien viene a buscarlo y...?

Nanao la detuvo colocando su mano en la boca de la chica, empujándola suavemente hacia la salida.

— No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta, es tuyo.

— Pero...

— Insisto, ahora vete. –Interrumpió aún sonriendo, entrando nuevamente a la biblioteca.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias, Nanao-san! –Agradeció Orihime moviendo su mano en forma de despedida a su gran amiga, retomando su camino a su hogar, colocando su vista en su parte favorita de la historia, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Mientras caminaba, no notaba las miradas que varios jóvenes le dedicaban, y era que Orihime era hermosa. Con un largo cabello naranja oscuro atado en una trenza, sus ojos de un color gris parecido al de la luna, y una figura delgada pero con curvas donde debía, llamaba la atención a donde quiera que vaya. Sobretodo de un joven en especial: Grimmjaw Jaegerjaquez.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, se colocó frente a la bella mujer, quien al no notarlo por ir sumida en su lectura, chocó contra su pecho haciendo que su libro cayera sobre un charco. Hizo una mueca sin darle atención al hombre y se agachó para tomarlo, pero su pie estaba sobre él.

— Buenos días, princesa. –Saludó Grimmjaw, mostrando una perfecta dentadura, haciendo que alguna de las chicas del pueblo al verlo soltaran un suspiro.

— Buenos días, Grimmjaw. –Respondió el saludo aún intentando sacar su libro del lodo. —¿Te importaría mover tu pie un poco?

Grimmjaw miró hacia abajo. Claro que ya había notado que su pie se encontraba allí, quería que la mujer tuviera toda su concentración en él, pero visto que eso no estaba funcionando, intentaría otra cosa.

— ¿Eh? ¿De esto? –Preguntó con falsa inocencia levantando el objeto y leyéndolo por arriba. –Pero no tiene ningún dibujo, y sus letras son tan pequeñas, que aburrido.

Orihime al ver como lo tiraba nuevamente sobre el agua sucia, se contuvo de hacer algo impropio de una dama, intentando mantener su sonrisa, aunque ahora parecía más una mueca.

— Algunas personas lo preferimos así. –Dijo en tono suave, recogiéndolo y secándolo un poco con su vestido.

— Como sea. Hermosa Orihime, vengo a hacerte una propuesta, y no aceptaré un no como respuesta –Grimmjaw se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la cara de la muchacha, quien tan pronto como tuvo oportunidad se movió a un lado, con intención de seguir su camino.

— Oh, bueno lo lamento mucho, pero deberá esperar... Debo... –Orihime comenzó a caminar nuevamente dándole la espalda a su pretendiente, ideando alguna excusa para darle. –Debo comenzar a preparar la cena.

Mentalmente se golpeo por decir una excusa tan tonta. ¿Preparar la cena? Apenas debían de ser las nueve de la mañana.

Grimmjaw la observo alejarse, apretando con fuerza sus puños, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza al escuchar las risas atrás suyo.

— ¿Algún problema, Nnoitra? –Preguntó con firmeza aún sin mirarlo.

— ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que la hermosa princesa no está interesada en ti?

— No es como las demás chicas que has tratado antes. –Comentó simplemente Ulquiorra, quien al igual que Nnoitra había estado observando la escena con diversión, aunque la emoción no se mostraba en su rostro.

— Ya caerá. –Dijo ahora con una sonrisa confiada, enfrentando a sus compañeros. –Siempre caen.

* * *

Orihime dejó su canasta sobre la pequeña mesa del comedor y cerró los ojos sintiéndose agotada mentalmente. Su vida era tan monótona, su pueblo, su rutina y lo que más le asustaba: Su futuro. Lo único que le recordaba que no todo siempre era así eran sus libros y...

La chica llevó su mano al pecho al escuchar una explosión proveniente del granero, corriendo hacia él. Al entrar suspiro aliviada, viendo como su padre decía obscenidades mientras quitaba la mezcla de polvo y carbón de su sombrero, pero fuera de eso, no notó ninguna herida significante más que las raspaduras de siempre en sus brazos y manos, consecuencia de trabajar con metal y madera.

Kisuke Urahara era mejor conocido como el científico loco del pueblo, pero a veces respetado por los hombres debido a ser el padre de Orihime, ¿Quien querría ganarse una mala imagen con su "futuro suegro"? Claro que cuando este les daba la espalda, un sin fin de burlas comenzaban a surgir.

— Me rindo, esta cosa no sirve. –Bufó el hombre de cabello rubio crecido, mientras se colocaba nuevamente su sombrero viejo.

— Papá siempre dices eso. –Comentó riendo Orihime, mientras se acercaba a él para sacarle los restos de carbón de la cara con un pequeño pañuelo. –¿Cuál es el problema con tu nuevo invento?

— Siguen zafándose los tornillos que tapan el motor, y cada vez que intento arreglarlo termino así. –Dijo señalando su atuendo, el cual estaba todo sucio, ganándose una pequeña risa de su única hija.

De repente, sus ojos se iluminaron, tomando cosas de su caja de herramientas.

— Ah, pero tal vez si lo aseguro con esto... –Se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba un pegamento y un par de tornillos más, volviendo a colocarse bajo el aparato. –¿Como te fue hoy, pequeña?

Orihime se sentó sobre un montón de paja mientras acariciaba al caballo que comía de esta.

— Como siempre... –Contestó con un susurro, colocando su mentón sobre sus manos. –Papá, ¿Tu crees que soy extraña? –Preguntó algo apenada.

— ¿Mi hija extraña? –Repitió Urahara, saliendo de abajo de su invento con un poco de polvo sobre la nariz y la frente, haciéndolo lucir realmente gracioso para su niña. –¿De donde sacas esas barbaridades?

— No lo sé, papá. Es que me siento tan diferente de los demás, solo tu me comprendes. –Contestó parándose mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro.

— ¿Que hay de Grimmjaw? Siempre intentó acercarse a ti cuando eran pequeños y sé que ahora también, además es un joven apuesto. –Urahara comenzó a arreglar nuevamente el objeto.

Ya sabía que era guapo, Orihime podía ser inocente pero tampoco era estúpida. Tenía 17 años, y bien sabía que estaba en edad de casarse con alguien como la gran mayoría de sus compañeras de clase, pero Grimmjaw no sería su esposo ni aunque le pagaran.

— Si, es apuesto... Y egocéntrico, ignorante, egoísta... –Se detuvo al escuchar como el motor comenzaba a funcionar, viendo a su padre pararse mirando su invento sin poder creerlo. –¡Funciona! –Gritó abalánzadose hacia su padre mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

— ¿Funciona?... –Susurró aún sin poder creerlo pasando su mano sobre su cara, dejando un rastro de carbón al hacerlo. –¡Funciona! ¡Podré ir a la feria estatal! –Le devolvió el abrazo a su hija, mientras la levantaba girando un par de veces.

Orihime rió con ganas, sin importarle que su vestido favorito estuviese repleto de mugre.

— Saldré con Jeff mañana cuando salga el sol. –Dijo decidido, dando un par de golpecitos en el lomo de su caballo, el cual aún se encontraba comiendo trigo.

Esa madrugada, Orihime despidió a su padre, gritandole varias veces que se cuidara, rezando que estuviera bien cuando llegara a su destino.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bienvenidos al primer fic de esta principiante(?). Se me ocurrió hace tiempo esta adaptación de la Bella y la Bestia estilo IchiHime. Si les gustó por favor dejen review, favorito, follow todas esas coasa que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que Urahara había partido hacia su destino, recorriendo la ruta que se marcaba en el denso bosque. Observó su mapa una vez que chocó con dos caminos diferentes, uno de ellos más cubierto por la maleza y oscuro por la gran cantidad de árboles sin podar, mientras que el otro, completamente prolijo con la cálida luz del sol iluminando el camino.

— Por aquí Jeff. –Mandó el sombrerero mientras tiraba del caballo hacia el denso camino, a lo que el animal se rehusó, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. –Ah, no seas miedoso, ¡Es un atajo! –Dijo totalmente convencido mientras miraba nuevamente su mapa, el cual estaba al revés. –Por este camino llegaremos en un dos por tres.

Aún poco decidido, Jeff comenzó a caminar por aquel camino, relinchando al escuchar un fuerte trueno, el cual brilló en el cielo.

— ¿Huh? –Urahara miró hacia el cielo, el cual rápidamente se había nublado por completo dando advertencia de que una gran tormenta se avecinaba. –Que extraño... Bueno, será mejor que te apures antes que nos alcance la lluvia. Recuerda que estas cargando el mejor invento de toda Europa en este carruaje. –Dijo mientras se ponía derecho sacando pecho con superioridad, a lo que el caballo tan solo bufó mientras aceleraba el paso.

A unos minutos, otro trueno sonó esta vez más fuerte, haciendo que el animal chillara mientras se paraba sobre sus patas traseras, lo que causó que el carro se soltara de él y que Urahara y su invento cayeran al suelo.

—¡Jeff! ¡Tranquilo! –Gritó Urahara levantándose de entre la tierra mientras intentaba calmarlo acariciando su cara, pero toda la tranquilidad se fue de él cuando escuchó los aullidos de los lobos no muy lejos de ellos. –Tranquilizaste, hay que irnos...

Se agachó nuevamente sobre la tierra, intentando volver a cargar el aparato sobre la carreta, pero cuando vio hacia adelante quedo helado. Varios pares de ojos amarillos lo miraban desde la oscuridad, y podía notar cómo se acercaban lentamente hacia él, como si fuera la presa. Más bien, él era la presa.

Dejó rápidamente el objeto y la carreta donde estaban, subiéndose sobre el animal golpeando con sus pies sus laterales en señal de que comenzara a correr.

—¡Hay que volver por donde vinimos! –Mandó Urahara, mientras con una mano tomaba su sombrero y con la otra se agarraba de Jeff, mirando hacia atrás corroborando que la manada de cinco lobos aún seguía atrás de ellos.

Se sorprendió al ver que paraba en seco, y al observar el camino se dio cuenta de lo que sucedida; no había lugar por donde escapar. Frente a ellos se extendía un barranco, y por la oscuridad de la tormenta no se lograba distinguir la importancia de su altura, y atrás, los lobos ya estaban rodeándolos mientras que mostraban sus colmillos y relamían sus labios.

Jeff chilló mientras se paraba sobre sus patas traseras, haciendo que Urahara se zafara de él, y rodara bajo el barranco. El animal salió corriendo, eventualmente perdiendo a los depredadores, y encontrando el camino a casa.

* * *

No tuvo idea cuánto tiempo había pasado, ¿diez minutos? ¿una hora?, lo único que supo fue que cuando despertó ya era de noche, y debía hacer algo para encontrar refugio, y eso debía ser rápido. Con su pierna adolorida, comenzó a caminar lo más rápido posible, y cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, lo que pensó que sería un milagro apareció frente a sus ojos.

Allí, un enorme castillo se extendía unos metros por el bosque, dejando ver lo que parecía un hermoso jardín ahora reseco y las ventanas todas tapadas con capas de polvo o sabanas. Caminó lentamente hacía la puerta, dando un golpe sobre esta.

—¿Hola? –Miró hacia la ventana de su derecha. Podía jurar que había sentido a alguien (o algo) observándolo desde allí. –Por favor, sólo necesito refugio... –Rogó dando otro golpe, haciendo que se abriera por sí sola con un chirrido algo siniestro.

Con algo de duda, dio el primer paso hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sorprendiéndose de la mueblería y de los que parecían caros cuadros sobre la pared. Aunque por fuera parecía abandonado, estaba claro que alguien cuidaba de aquel lugar. Aún no se había dado cuenta, del par de almas mirándolo desde una cómoda distancia.

—Oh, míralo Ishida, está perdido, ¿Qué mal hace alojarlo solo una noche si el gruñón no se entera?

—No es forma de hablar del amo. –Refunfuñó en respuesta. –Las reglas son muy claras, nada de forasteros en el castillo.

—Ah, ¿Pero si es una bella dama?

—¡Claramente este hombre no es una bella dama, Renji! –Sin darse cuenta, su voz había resonado por la sala, haciendo que la atención de Urahara se enfocara en su dirección.

—¿Quién está ahí? –Preguntó acercándose hacia una pequeña mesa de madera antigua, tomando un candelabro de color cobre.

—La persona que te dará refugio. –Respondió Renji incómodo, aunque algo divertido con la situación.

—¿Dónde estás? –Preguntó nuevamente mientras alzaba la voz un poco y se rascaba la mejilla algo confundido, aunque la quitó enseguida al sentir algo caliente sobre ella. –¿Pero que...? –Se quedó helado al mirar hacia el candelabro que sostenía.

—Aquí mismo, Monsieur.

Urahara se quedó estático donde se encontraba, ¿El candelabro le estaba hablando? Un objeto le estaba hablando. ¿Que tan fuerte se había golpeado la cabeza? ¿Estaba soñando?

Renji acercó una de sus velas a su mano nuevamente, haciendo que el hombre se quejara otra vez.

—Pero... ¡Pero es imposible! ¡Hablas! –Dijo asombrado mientras acercaba su cara para verlo más de cerca.

—Si, y demasiado si me pregunta. –Dijo Ishida acercándose a Urahara.

Bajó la mirada notando como un pequeño y elegante reloj azul oscuro, con sus manecillas en forma de unas flechas doradas muy elegantes, le estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

—Pero... ¿Como es posible? –Preguntó totalmente confundido mientras se agachaba para tocar las manecillas, lo que parecía causarle cosquillas a Ishida.

—Señor, señor, basta. –Se quejó golpeando la mano del hombre, volviendo a acomodar perfectamente la hora.

—Lo siento... Es que nunca había visto a cosas... Bueno, con vida. –Susurró algo apenado mientras se quitaba su sombrero, quitándole la tierra a este. –Lo siento mucho por el aspecto, rodé sobre un barranco o algo así, ¿Podría quedarme aquí solo esta noche?

—¡Oh claro que no es problema, estaremos encantados de alojarlo! –Dijo Renji lleno de emoción, haciendo que todos los objetos comenzaran a moverse, incluido un lujoso sillón de una plaza, el cual empujó a Urahara haciendo que se sentara sobre él.

—No, no sobre la silla del amo... –Susurró preocupado Ishida, intentando detener a los muebles, quienes muy emocionados por volver a servir a alguien, lo habían pasado por arriba. –Esto es malo, esto es muy malo. –Dijo tapándose los ojos con sus dos manitas de madera.

—¡Ah, tranquilízate Ishida! ¿No ves que contagias tu mal humor a nuestro invitado? –Gritó con humor Renji, señalándolo con una de sus velas.

—Si, si, claro. Iré a hacer que me pasen cera, yo no quiero estar presente cuando el amo... –Se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar el estruendoso rugido viniendo de las escaleras. –¡Se los dije, les advertí a todos!

Urahara observó como todos los objetos comenzaban a temblar, algunos hasta se caían o escondían detrás de otros. ¿Que había sido eso? Por un momento supuso que había sido otro trueno, pero lo desechó cuando sintió como era jalado del sofá y levantado en el aire. Sintió como se quedaba sin respiración.

Allí, tomándolo por su cuello, lo observaban dos ojos marrones que increíblemente parecían brillar en la oscuridad. Le recordó a la manada de lobos por quien había sido atacado, pero estos eran mucho más terroríficos.

—¿Quien eres? ¿Que haces aquí? –Preguntó la voz feroz dejando ver sus afilados colmillos muy cerca de la cara del pobre hombre, el cual estaba por desmayarse.

—Y-yo solo quería refugio... –Tartamudeó Urahara, mirando hacia otro lado, en un intento fallido de alejarse de la cara de la bestia.

—Entonces lo tendrás. –Por un momento, el ambiente se calmó.

Pareciendo que al fin el amo estaba comenzando a tener empatía por los pobres forasteros, algunos muebles incluso comenzaron a salir de sus escondites, pero volvieron a ellos al escuchar el gruñido que salía de la garganta de él.

—¡En el calabozo!

Rápidamente subió las escaleras hasta el último piso, encerrándolo en una pequeña celda. Abajo, las flamas de Renji bajaron su esplendor, mirando hacia el piso con decepción.

—Hemos pasado diez años en la oscuridad. –Susurró, sintiendo la presencia de Ishida detrás suyo. –¿Ya no habrá más esperanza?

—Cuando más pronto lo aceptemos, mejor será. –Respondió suavemente aunque firme el reloj, para luego dar dos palmaditas, en orden de que todos volvieran a sus puestos, aunque en el fondo de su frialdad, se preocupaba por el pobre hombre.

* * *

—¡Vamos, vamos! Todo tiene que estar perfecto para el mejor día de nuestras vidas. –Gritó Grimmjaw mientras empujaba a uno de los hombres que estaban colocando las sillas para la ceremonia.

Ulquiorra observó a su alrededor con cara de indiferencia. Gran parte del patio trasero de la casa de Orihime había sido podado para poner una larga alfombra blanca con pequeños detalles en un color dorado, y a los costados flores de lavanda y varias sillas color crema. Tenía que admitir que su compañero se había esforzado bastante (por primera vez en su vida) en aquello. Arregló un poco su esmoquin, para sorpresa de todos, él se había ofrecido para casar a la falsa pareja.

—Bueno ya saben que hacer, cuando ella salga ustedes comenzarán a tocar. –Dijo Grimmjaw señalando a la banda que se encontraba a la derecha de Ulquiorra. –Aunque claro, aún tengo que ver si _acepta._ –Bromeó haciendo que todos los que se encontraban allí (A excepción de Ulquiorra, y un par de chicas que lloraban por perder la oportunidad de estar con Grimmjaw) rieran con ganas.

Confiado, Grimmjaw arregló un poco su saco y tocó dos veces a la puerta de quien sabía que sería su futura esposa.

Orihime al escuchar el llamado, dejó su libro a un lado y miró por la mirrilla de la puerta, dando un suspiro pesado y apoyándose sobre ésta al ver al joven que tanto despreciaba. ¿Haría como que no estaba en casa? No, el sabía que estaba, ella siempre estaba. Además, sus buenos modales no le permitirían mentir sin luego sentirse culpable por varias semanas. Así que con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, abrió la puerta.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo el peli-verde ya había entrado y sentado en su viejo sofá.

—Princesa, no tenemos mucho tiempo, vengo a hablarte de la propuesta que te comenté ayer. –Dijo con superioridad, mientras se quitaba sus sucias botas y colocaba ambos pies sobre la mesa de madera.

—¿Tenemos? –Susurró con confusión Orihime, cerrando la puerta sin llave, aunque manteniéndose en donde se encontraba.

—¿Sabes Orihime? Se que todos estos años has intentado hacerte la difícil conmigo, pero ya no tienes porque, tu también me gustas. –La chica se privó de soltar una carcajada y lo dejó continuar con su pequeño discurso. –Así que déjame plantearte algo... Tu, yo. Casados, viviendo en mi elegante hogar. Yo cazaría la comida mientas tu harías las demás tareas de la casa. –Grimmjaw se había parado, y con cada cosa que decía se iba acercando de a poco a la pobre Orihime, quien ya estaba pegada sobre la puerta, pensando en alguna forma de escapar de esa situación. –Tendremos cinco hijos...

—¿Hijos? –Preguntó divertida Orihime. No podía estar hablando enserio. ¿Hijos? ¿Con _él_? Ni pensarlo. Pero Grimmjaw lo tomó como emoción y prosiguió.

—¡Claro, princesa! Todos varones, fuertes y guapos como yo. Así que, ¿Que dices?

—¡Vaya! Es que no se que decir... –Orihime tomó fuertemente el picaporte, notando como la mano de Grimmjaw estaba apoyada sobre la puerta a un costado de ella, y su cara se acercaba cada vez más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo giró, haciendo que la puerta se abriera y el joven se fuera con ella, tropezando y cayendo sobre un montón de lodo.

—Eres mucho para mi, lo siento. –Se limitó a decir con amabilidad, tirando las botas sucias, las cuales aterrizaron sobre su espalda.

Furioso al escuchar a la banda tocando luego del sonoro portazo de Orihime, se levantó lentamente, caminando directamente hacia Ulquiorra, quien por primera vez en años tenía una mínima sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Oh, ¿No aceptó? –Preguntó con lo que se podía jurar era un tono de diversión y sarcasmo.

—¿Se te hace gracioso, Ulquiorra? –Susurró con los dientes apretados, mientras tomaba una de las gaitas con las que estaban tocando y con solo una mano la rompía. –¡¿Pueden parar eso de una vez?! –Gritó haciendo que todos quedaran en un silencio fúnebre.

—Era extremadamente obvio, la única razón por la que me ofrecí a oficializar esta boda fue para tener un buen sitio en donde poder mirarlo cuando sucediera. –La sonrisa de Ulquiorra había desaparecido.

Tiró la biblia que sostenía al pasto y se retiró elegantemente, dejando a un Grimmjaw casi púrpura de la rabia.

* * *

Orihime estaba enojada. No, enojada no era la palabra, ¡Ella estaba furiosa! Salió por la parte trasera de su casa, temiendo que si salía por delante el papanatas aún estuviera allí esperándola. Se dirigió a paso rápido y pesado hacia el gallinal, tirando semillas de forma bruta, confundiendo a las pobres aves.

—Yo, casada con él, ¡¿Se pueden imaginar eso?! ¿Como sería mi rutina, eh? ¿Un masaje en los pies preguntándole si prefiere comer carne blanca o roja? ¡Agh! –Aún con el temperamento por las nubes, salió de allí, caminando unos metros y recostándose sobre un tronco que se encontraba al empezar el bosque, mientras cerraba los ojos intentando relajar su mente. –Me rehúso. Nunca caeré en esa vida asquerosa.

Abrió sus ojos y se paró de golpe luego de unos minutos, al escuchar el chillido de un caballo que reconocía bien. A lo lejos, podía observar como Jeff venía hacia ella galopando a toda velocidad.

—¿Que haces aquí? ¿Donde está papá? –Preguntó preocupada mientras que tomaba al animal por la cara, para que la mirara directamente. –Debes llevarme con él, ¡Ahora mismo!

* * *

 **¡Hola! No saben lo mucho que me costó escribir este capítulo, se me hizo taaaan denso xD. En fin, ¡Me alegró mucho ver tantas respuestas positivas en la primera parte de esta historia! Me gustaría preguntarles cuando les gustaría que actualizara, ¿Cada una semana o cada que tenga un capítulo terminado? Espero sus reviews , Cam.**

 **Especial agradecimiento a:**

 **Rebeqha23, kira201, Lexiie, Kaori.991, daianapotter** **.**

 **Gracias por ser las primeras en dejar review ;u;**


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había pasado una hora, y con cada segundo Orihime se ponía más y más nerviosa. ¿Qué le había pasado a su padre? ¿Estaba herido? ¿Acaso sería muy tarde?... Cerró sus ojos, evitando que las lágrimas salieran de estos mientras que sacudía su cabeza, intentando eliminar esos pensamientos de su mente. Su padre era hábil, que va, ¡Él era un inventor! Si le pasaba algo, estaba segura que sería capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo hasta que ella llegara.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando Jeff se detuvo frente a un oscuro castillo. De solo verlo, un frío le recorrió la columna. Aún así, se obligó a bajarse y caminar hacia la puerta, indicándole al animal que se quedara donde estaba, a lo que no se negó.

Sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, abrió lentamente la enorme puerta de madera gastada, haciendo que sonara de forma tétrica.

—¿Hola? –Alzó la voz, mientras tomaba con fuerza el saco que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

Pensó que debería haberse cambiado antes de salir. Los primeros aires de invierno se comenzaban a sentir, y si por alguna razón ella y Jeff se perdían, el fino vestido que llevaba puesto no la protegería para nada del gélido clima.

* * *

¿Una dama en el castillo? ¡No podía ser! Le tenía que contar a todos, aunque estaba segura de que no le creerían. Dando torpes aunque largos saltitos, la pequeña tacita de té de un hermoso color rosa, con pequeñas flores blancas pintadas sobre ella, llegó hasta la cocina, donde todos estaban listos para acostarse.

—¡Hay una dama! –Dijo sin más, haciendo que los demás voltearan a verla de forma aburrida. –¡Es enserio! ¡Esta vez lo es!

Yuzu, quien se manifestaba en una hermosa tetera color crema, le dio un empujoncito a la niña para que cayera sobre el lavabo, el cual estaba lleno de burbujas.

—Ya basta, Yachiru. Todos los demás se bañaron y están acostados, es tu turno ahora.

La pequeña simplemente saco la lengua y se hundió en el agua enjabonada. ¡No se valía! Estaba segura de que si Ururu contara algo igual, todos le creerían sin chistar. Claro que hacía bromas así muy seguido, pero ahora sí que era real. Sonrío para sus adentros sabiendo que en algún momento todos se darían cuenta que ella había dicho la verdad.

* * *

Orihime no estaba segura que pensar. Todo aquel palacio parecía sacado de un libro de cuentos de hadas... O uno de terror. ¿Y si a lo mejor se había quedado dormida y todo esto era un sueño? Si, a lo mejor era eso. Se dio un fuerte pellizco en el muslo y soltó un pequeño grito de dolor. No, definitivamente no estaba soñando.

* * *

Ichigo observó atentamente a la mujer desde la oscuridad. Su cabello era largo y de un color naranja oscuro, su piel lucía suave y pálida. A pesar de ser una mujer, en su rostro se notaba un aire inocente.

Se quedó estático al escuchar un grito proveniente del calabozo, y como la mujer subía corriendo las escaleras, diciendo algo que no pudo descifrar. Con cautela, la siguió.

* * *

Ese era su padre. No podía ser nadie más. ¿Estaba herido? ¿Moribundo?

Subió corriendo las escaleras, intentando descubrir de donde había provenido ese grito, hasta que llegó al lugar más oscuro del castillo. Allí, contra la pared de lo que parecía una horrible jaula, estaba su padre. Se podía notar lo muy cansado que estaba, tal vez por la poca comida o simplemente por no dormir. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó hacia los barrotes de metal.

—¡Papá!

Al notar la voz de su hija, Urahara abrió sus ojos de par en par. ¿Podría ser eso una ilusión? A lo mejor su cerebro le estaba dejando ver a su hermosa y amada hija una última vez antes de morir. Despacio y debilitado, se acercó arrastrando hacia ella, estirando su mano y tocando su suave mejilla.

—Orihime... ¿De verdad eres tu?

A Orihime se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al oírlo tan débil, pero se deshizo de él pensando que al menos estaba con vida.

—Si, papá. Soy yo. –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano sobre la suya, dándole un apretón.

Los ojos de Urahara brillaron por un momento, mientras sonreía abiertamente, pero enseguida su expresión cambió.

—Hime, debes irte de aquí ahora mismo. –Dijo de forma atropellada con un susurro, a lo que su hija simplemente frunció el ceño confundida.

—¿Qué? No... ¡No me iré a ningún lado sin ti! ¿Quien te puso aquí? –Notó como la cara de su padre se volvió más pálida de lo que ya estaba, y cómo un sonido parecido a un rugido provenía de atrás suyo.

Se dio vuelta lentamente, notando como una gran figura que no podía distinguir bien, la observaba. Lo único que podía ver era esos ojos marrones, los cuales brillaban como si pertenecieran a un felino. Había algo hipnotizantes en ellos.

—¿Que haces aquí?

Su voz era feroz y grave, y aunque estaba en la oscuridad, se podía notar que tenía una postura rígida, como si estuviera a punto de atacar. Orihime se tensó en donde estaba, sintiendo el corazón latiendo a mil por minuto.

—¿Quien...? –Su voz se estancó en su garganta, pero soltó un pequeño suspiro y recobró fuerzas para sonar al menos un poco menos nerviosa. –¿Quien eres?

—Soy el amo del castillo. –Respondió, mientras se movía rápidamente, aún en la oscuridad.

—Por favor, necesito que dejes ir a mi padre... –Orihime se colocó de rodillas frente a la figura, mientras que sus ojos se volvían cristalinos. –Él está débil... Podría morir.

Mientras decía aquello, una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus ojos grises, e Ichigo hizo el mayor esfuerzo para no ablandarse y dejarlos ir.

—No puedo dejar que te lo lleves, es mi prisionero. Invadió mi propiedad. –Replicó, con su voz un poco menos feroz, aunque con la misma postura.

—¡Por favor! Debe de haber algo que yo pueda hacer para...

Orihime se detuvo mientras una idea rondaba por su cabeza, la cual le hizo lanzarse a llorar. Se contuvo, tomó aire, y se paró levantando su mirada hacia aquellos ojos.

—Si lo dejas ir... Yo seré tu prisionera.

—¡NO! –Ninguno de los dos volteo al escuchar a Urahara gritar, aunque Orihime cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía un poco. –No, Orihime. Yo ya he vivido lo suficiente, tu eres joven, no desperdicies tu vida por mi...

—Tu... –Urahara se detuvo al escuchar hablar a la bestia ahora más lento y suave. –¿Tu te quedarías, por liberarlo a él?

—Si. –Respondió decidida, mientras cerraba sus puños en un intento de dejar de temblar.

—Si te quedas, tendrás que quedarte para siempre. –Sentenció.

—Yo... –Entrecerró sus ojos, intentando ver al hombre quien le hablaba. –Ven a la luz.

Por unos segundos, Ichigo se quedó donde estaba, y luego comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el pequeño rayo de luz que la luna le proporcionaba a aquel lugar.

Orihime dio un salto hacia atrás al observar a la bestia que se encontraba frente a ella, cubierta de pelo naranja, mostrando sus colmillos, mientras un sonido parecido a un gruñido salía de su garganta. ¿Como era eso posible? Había leído suficientes libros de fantasías como para saber que bestias así solo existían allí, ¡En los libros! ¡No en la vida real!

—Me quedare. –Susurro cerrando sus ojos, incapaz de ver a su padre, quien le había comenzado a gritar nuevamente, mientras que aquella bestia lo tomaba del pecho y lo sacaba de allí.

Incapaz de seguir de pie ni un segundo más, cayó al piso. No sabía si era por el shock, o por otra cosa, pero no soltó ni una lagrima más. Simplemente se quedó allí, inmóvil. Aceptando su destino.

* * *

Renji había visto aquella escena atónito. Esa mujer debía de ser muy valiente, o muy estúpida. Aún así, ¡Que más daba! ¡Había una dama en el castillo! Aunque una cosa estaba clara, debía de enseñarle algunos modales a Ichigo, quien parecía que incluso en su interior se había convertido en una total bestia.

Por un momento, al ver a la hermosa mujer con cabello anaranjado tan destrozada, se sintió mal al celebrar tanto su estadía permanente allí. Pero es que, luego de casi diez años, ¿Sería posible finalmente romper el hechizo? Detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar los pasos fuertes de su amo, y cuando estaba pasando frente a él, le llamó.

—Ah... –No pudo ni siquiera hablar, ya que la Ichigo lo había encarado rápidamente.

—¿Que? –Preguntó frustrado y con algo de rabia en sus ojos, a lo que Renji tragó en seco antes de continuar.

—Estaba pensando, como la dama estará tanto tiempo con nosotros, a lo mejor hay que asignarle un lugar más cómodo... C-claro, solo si usted quiere.

Cerró uno de sus ojos, esperando un grito, un gruñido, cualquier cosa digna de una bestia como la que se había transformado su antiguo amigo. Pero se sorprendió al no escuchar nada más que silencio.

La bestia camino lentamente hacia Orihime, quien al levantar la vista no se asustó al verlo, simplemente habló con tristeza en su voz.

—Nunca más veré a mi padre... Y usted ni siquiera me ha dejado despedirme de él...

Al escuchar como la joven hablaba con un nudo en la garganta, con algunas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, Ichigo sintió una punzada de culpa en su pecho. Claro que con todos estos años convertido en el monstruo que era actualmente, había comenzado a actuar como tal, pero aún conservaba algo de humanidad en su alma. O al menos eso quería creer.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación. –Susurró Ichigo, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara.

—¿Habitación? –Orihime pasó la palma de su mano sobre sus ojos, limpiando las lágrimas. –Yo creí que...

—¿Acaso quieres quedarte en el calabozo? –Ahora su voz se había alzado un poco, y la miraba de reojo, esperando ver un poco de miedo en ella.

En cambio, Orihime suspiró cansada, se levantó lentamente, y camino hasta quedar detrás de él.

—No.

* * *

Orihime había subestimado lo aterrador que era aquel lugar. En cada rincón una gárgola colgaba del techo, y sentía como si la estuvieran observando, o más bien, asechando. No entraba más luz que la que proporcionaba el fuego de los faroles, y todo en aquel lugar tenía una capa de polvo que daba a entender que nadie cuidaba bien de lo que antes debía de ser un pintoresco castillo. En realidad, no era nada como lo que acostumbraba leer en sus libros de fantasía.

Toda su vida había querido escapar de aquel pueblo en el que creció. Aquel lugar donde todos seguían una rutina aburrida. Donde Grimmjaw la acosaba para que saliera con él día a día. Donde había sido la niña rara desde que su padre y ella habían llegado cuando ella era niña. Pero no quería dejar aquel pueblo de aquella forma. Se habría despedido de Nanao primero, su única amiga. Habría esperado a que su padre falleciera, o a que él también se fuera a una ciudad más grande, donde pudiera ganar dinero gracias a sus inventos, donde todo el mundo lo admiraría como el gran científico que era.

Su padre...

Miró sus zapatos llenos de barro y sin quererlo, se le escapó una lágrima, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Ichigo, quien se rascó su nuca intentando encontrar algo que decir.

—Espero que te sientas cómoda.

Renji lo miró con el ceño fruncido, a lo que Ichigo simplemente se encogió de hombros. Por más bestia que fuese, nunca se le había quitado esa torpeza con las palabras. Con sus ojos, señaló a la chica, dándole a entender que tenía que continuar hablando.

—El castillo será tu nuevo hogar... Puedes explorarlo todo lo que quieras. –Su voz era amable, aunque rápidamente la cambió a una amenaza. –Menos el ala oeste.

Orihime levantó su vista, con sus ojos brillando por la curiosidad.

—¿Que hay allí?

Ichigo se dio vuelta y soltó un gruñido feroz, a lo que Orihime se calló. Renji simplemente, rodó sus ojos exasperado. Tendrían que enseñarles muuuchas cosas sobre mujeres y modales en general.

Detuvieron su andar, quedándose parados frente a una gran puerta de madera, a la que Orihime, con pasos lentos e inseguros entró. Era una habitación grande, con lujosos muebles y un hermoso ventanal, el cual estaba cubierto por una cortina de tela oscura.

—Si necesitas algo, mis sirvientes te atenderán. –Observó a su costado como Renji intentaba llamar su atención.

—¡Oye, oye! ¡Invítala a cenar! –Aunque alzó un poco la voz debido a su emoción, Orihime estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchó.

—Y... –Si pudiera sonrojarse, Ichigo lo hubiera hecho. –Y vas acompañarme a cenar. –Hubiera querido que sonara más como una invitación, pero su voz gruñiona hizo que fuera más como una orden que obedecer sin chistar.

Cerró de un golpe la puerta tras de sí, y Orihime, sin perder otro segundo más, se tiró a la cama y nuevamente rompió a llorar.

* * *

 **No me odien plz. No pude actualizar antes porque me mudé, luego me fui de vacaciones unos días por navidad... Todo demasiado complicado como para entender(?). Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y les gustará saber que me hice un Twitter nuevo especialmente para decirles cuando actualizaré, je. Es ichihimeftglee y les diré cuando estaré actualizando, además de fangirlear mucho con Ichihime claramente.**

 **¡Felices fiestas!,**

 **Cam.**


	4. Chapter 4

—Aún no puedo creerlo. –Se repetía a sí mismo Grimmjaw entre las voces del bar, mientras de vez en cuando tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza. –¿Como pudo decirme que no? ¿Humillarme así? –Apretó sus dientes al decir aquello último, llamando la atención de su compañero.

—Aún no me creo que sigas obsesionado con la bella princesa. –Rió Nnoitra, dandole un buen sorbo a su cerveza. –¡Mírate! Tienes a todas las mujeres del pueblo a tus pies, y te preocupas por la hija del inventor. ¡De seguro en unos años termine igual de loca que él!

Grimmjaw apenas le dedico un gruñido, levantándose hacia la barra a pedir otro trago. Sí, Orihime era hermosa, pero también diferente a las demás mujeres de aquel lugar. Si es que estaba enamorado, o simplemente le dolía el orgullo el hecho de que una mujer lo rechazara, no lo sabía. Volteó su mirada hacia el reflejo de uno de los escudos de metal colgados en la pared y arregló un poco su cabello, causando más de un suspiro provenientes de las mujeres del lugar. ¡Es que esa chica debía de estar ciega! ¿Como era posible ser rechazado? Era el hombre más apuesto del pueblo, sin decir el más fuerte, más hábil... No sería el más inteligente, ¿Pero porque un hombre debía de serlo? ¿O una mujer? ¿Para que servía el cerebro cuando se tenía belleza?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar como la gran puerta de madera era abierta de golpe, dejando ver a Urahara, con su rostro pálido, mostrando temor. Las miradas de las personas en el bar se enfocaron el él, quedándose en un silencio muerto hasta que el sombrerero hablo.

—É-él la tiene... –Dijo en un susurro, con su vista perdida en la nada.

—¿Que? –Preguntó con confusión Grimmjaw, haciendo que por fin el hombre reaccionara.

—¡El la tiene! ¡A mi hija! ¡Tienen que ayudarme a salvarla! —Gritó, mientras se acercaba hacia el chico de cabello azul, tomándolo de su camisa.

—¿A Orihime? –El rostro de Grimmjaw se volvió completamente serio por un momento. –¿Quien la tiene?

—¡El monstruo! –Contestó, enfrentándose a los demás. –¡Era gigante, con pelo naranja, y la tiene encerrada en la torre!

Por unos segundos, el silencio se mantuvo, hasta que las risas comenzaron a resonar por toda la habitación.

—¿Un monstruo? ¿Con dientes grandes? –Preguntó aún entre risas Yammy, un hombre grande quien se dedicaba a vender y cortar madera en el pueblo.

—¿Y garras afiladas? —Continuó Nnoitra.

—¡Si! ¡Gigantes! ¡Y sus garras podrían desgarrar tu cuerpo en segundos!–Respondió con desespero Urahara, sin notar la broma detrás de las preguntas que respondía. –¿Me ayudarán?

—Oh, pero claro...

Nnoitra dejo de reír, aunque manteniendo una sonrisa cínica sobre su rostro, mientras tomaba al hombre rubio del hombro, arrastrándolo hasta la salida.

—¡Pero a salir de aquí!

Las risas resonaron al ver como el rostro de Urahara caía sobre la tierra húmeda y la puerta era cerrada sobre sus narices, aunque Grimmjaw mantuvo su rostro serio mientras observaba la escena.

—Oye, ¿Porque tan serio, campeón? –Preguntó en tono de burla Nnoitra, mientras limpiaba sus manos sobre su camisa, como si el hombre que acababa de tocar tuviera gérmenes. Al ver que no contestaba, su sonrisa desapareció. –No estarás pensando una locura, ¿Verdad?

Grimmjaw le hizo una seña con su dedo para que se acercara, y cuando lo hizo le susurró en el oido su idea.

—Es demasiado arriesgado. –Comentó Nnoitra, volviendo a sonreír.

—Lo sé.

—Me agrada.

—No funcionará. –Interrumpió Ulquiorra, quien había escuchado toda la conversación en silencio. –La chica te odiará.

Grimmjaw se levantó de su asiento de cuero fino, y se acercó al hombre de ojos esmeralda observándolo a los ojos con rabia.

—No creo que nadie quiera saber tu opinión luego de lo que pasó esta tarde, ¿No crees?

Ulquiorra simplemente mantuvo su rostro de indiferencia, volviendo a tomar de su bebida mientras desviaba la mirada. Eran un par de idiotas si creían que eso funcionaria, pero ya no le interesaba.

* * *

Orihime no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado llorando en aquella habitación. ¡Dios mío! ¡Había perdido a su padre! A su único amigo, su única familia... ¿Como sobreviviría sin él en aquel lugar tan horrible? Se sobresaltó al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta, y con algo de miedo, preguntó;

—¿Quien es?

—Yuzu... ¿No quieres algo de té?

Orihime se dirigió a la puerta aliviada de que no fuese la voz de aquella horrible y terrorífica bestia, si no de una chica, la cual sonaba amable y algo más joven que ella. Abrió la puerta mientras pasaba la manga de su vestido por sus ojos, intentando limpiar las lágrimas y que su rostro se viese un poco menos patético.

—No tienes porque... ¿Que? –Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de par en par al observar cómo unas pequeñas tazas de té entraban a su cuarto, seguidas de una tetera, todas hermosamente decoradas con flores de distintos colores. –¿Ustedes pueden hablar? Pero es... –Se detuvo antes de continuar hablando, mientras se sentaba nuevamente sobre la enorme cama de la habitación. –Supongo que nada es imposible a este punto...

—¿Es muy extraño, no?

Orihime ahora soltó un grito por la sorpresa, al sentir como el armario que se encontraba al lado de su cama, ahora estaba reclinado sobre su cuerpo, observándola con dos hermosos ojos azules.

—¡Oh! Lo siento si te asuste, preciosa.

—N-no es nada... Es solo que estoy muy sorprendida. –Respondió, aún procesando todo lo que estaba pasando. –Solo leí de situaciones como estas en libros, ¡Pero nunca creí que podría ser real!

Yuzu se acercó a ella, mientras vertía algo de té sobre Yachiru.

—Te dije que estaba diciendo la verdad. –Le susurró la pequeña a su jefa en tono superior, mientras que esta simplemente le sonreía y le indicaba que fuera con ella.

—¿Porqué no tomas algo de té para ordenar tus pensamientos? –Le ofreció Yuzu con un tono amable.

—Muchas gracias. –Respondió Orihime, sentándose sobre el suelo para así poder observarlos a todos con más facilidad, mientras tomaba a la pequeña tacita con cuidado bebiendo un sorbo de ella, aunque la separó tan pronto sintió como unas burbujas picaban sobre su nariz.

—¿Te gusta mi truco? –Preguntó con emoción la pequeña, haciendo que Hime sonriera por primera vez desde que había llegado a aquel lugar.

—Es muy impresionante, si. –Le respondió dejándola sobre el piso nuevamente. –¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?

—¡Yachiru! Y esa de ahí es Matsumoto, pero yo solía llamarle Pechos-san. –Respondió dando un pequeño saltito, señalando al gran armario.

—¿Solías? ¿Entonces todos ustedes eran humanos...?

—¡Oh! ¡Mira la hora y la cena aún no está servida! ¡Vamos, vamos! –Interrumpió Yuzu con nerviosismo, empujando a Yachiru hacia la salida, dejando a una muy confundida Orihime con sus palabras en la boca.

La hermosa chica supuso que sería difícil buscar respuestas, aunque tendría toda su vida para conseguirlas, ¿Verdad?... Su animo volvió a entristecerse al darse cuenta de su realidad, y al notar aquello, Matsumoto tosió un par de veces llamando la atención de la muchacha.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Porque no mejor elegimos tu vestido para la cena? –Preguntó abriendo sus puertas de par en par, dejando ver la gran variedad de prendas que poseía. –¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Usar algo bonito de un color que te guste de seguro levantará ese animo tuyo.

—Eres muy amable, pero no creo que sea necesario. –Respondió simplemente, mientras caminaba hacia el ventanal, observando cómo la nieve comenzaba a caer.

—¡Pero claro que lo es! ¡Mira el vestido que llevas puesto! No puedes bajar así.

—No habrá problema con eso, porque no bajaré. –Dijo sin mover su vista de la ventana.

En ese momento, Ishida apareció en el umbral de la puerta, dedicándole una sonrisa cordial a ambas damas. Y en aquel momento, Matsumoto solo pudo sentir lástima por el pequeño reloj... El amo lo mataría a él y a medio palacio al enterarse de la noticia.

—La cena está servida.

* * *

Ichigo caminaba de un lado a otro frente al fuego que la gran estufa proporcionaba, fuego que él mismo había encendido, ¿Y así el mundo le devolvía aquel gesto? Había enviado a Ishida hacía media hora, ¿Que tan difícil era arreglarse para una mujer?

—Ichigo, tranquilízate. –Habló Yuzu en tono firme pero tranquilo.

—¿Como puedo tranquilizarme? ¡Esa chica ya tendría que estar aquí!

—Perdió a su padre y posiblemente todos sus planes de vida en un mismo día, tenle algo de paciencia, por Dios. –Con pequeños saltos, la tetera se acercó a la bestia, haciendo que esta se parara en seco observándola. –¿Cómo esperas romper el hechizo con ese genio tuyo? –Al escuchar esto, Ichigo simplemente gruñó y miro hacia otro lado. –¡Y mírate! ¡Hasta estás caminando en cuatro patas! Te comportas como todo un animal.

—¡Ya, ya entendí! –Se quejó mientras caminaba, ahora de forma bípeda, hacia su sofá, tirándose sobre este con cansancio. –Es demasiado hermosa para enamorarse de una bestia. Esto no funcionará.

—¡Oh, claro que lo hará! –Comentó Renji, quien hasta ahora solo había observado a su amo desde una distancia prudente en caso de que quisiera desquitarse con alguien. –Solo debes demostrarle que aún tienes un apuesto y amable caballero en tu interior. –Se colocó sobre uno de los brazos del sofá y Yuzu en el otro. –Siéntate derecho.

—Se amable con ella. –Continuó Yuzu.

—Pero también tierno.

—Dile un cumplido cuando la veas.

—¡Sonríe! Y sobre todo...

—¡Controla tu malos modales! –Dijeron al unísono.

El pobre Ichigo escuchaba todos los consejos que recibía, intentando memorizarlos e imitarlos al escucharlos, pero sintió que su mente estaba en blanco al sentir como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse. Enderezó su postura intentando sonreír un poco, cuando vio a Ishida entrar a la sala... Sin la compañía de ninguna dama. Ichigo soltó un gruñido acercándose al pequeño reloj de madera, haciendo que este temblase.

—¿Donde está?

—Bueno, es una historia graciosa. –Dijo Ishida entre risas, mientras juntaba sus manitas de madera y miraba hacia otro lado, intentando deshacerse de la mirada de su amo, quien parecía querer asesinarlo. –Ella... Ella... No bajará. –Dijo en un susurro que apenas Ichigo escuchó.

* * *

Al escuchar aquel rugido, Orihime simplemente se recostó sobre la puerta de madera de forma derecha, mientras mantenía su vista en la ventana, y ni siquiera se movió al sentir los tres golpes en la puerta, que hicieron que esta temblara.

—¡Te dije que bajaras a cenar! –Al escuchar aquel tono, Orihime simplemente rodó sus ojos. Olvidaba que después de todo, estaba tratando con una bestia.

—No tengo hambre.

—¡Si no bajas, juro que...!

Orihime pudo notar como habían otras voces además de él, pero no fue capaz de reconocerlas totalmente, ni tampoco era que le importara demasiado en aquel momento.

—Serías tan amable de acompañarme a cenar... ¿Por favor? –Escuchó a Ichigo, esta vez un poco más amable, cosa que a la chica le alegró, aunque sabía que no dudaría mucho.

—No, gracias.

Ni siquiera se mutó cuando la personalidad amable de la bestia se vio interrumpida por otro de sus rugidos.

—¡Pues si no comes conmigo, no comerás nada!

Esperó unos segundos a que los pasos ya se hubieran alejado antes de soltar un suspiro pesado, dedicándole una mirada a Rangiku.

—Preciosa... El amo no es tan malo como parece, tenle paciencia. –Su tono era parecido a uno maternal, y no pudo evitar sentir como si algo se rompiera dentro suyo al ver una pequeña lágrima caer por la mejilla de la bella chica. –Oh, tranquila, te prometo que todo estará bien. –Le susurró, mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo de tela, el cual Orihime tomó con delicadeza pero simplemente se le quedó viendo.

—No creo poder hacer nada más que sobrevivir en este lugar...

* * *

 ** _¡Dios mio! Lo se, lo se, por favor no me maten :-(. No he tenido tiempo para hacer nada, y cuando lo tenía la inspiración no aparecía, así que espero que este capítulo no sea demasiado vago :-(. Intentaré actualizar más pronto, lo prometo._**

 ** _¡Por favor sigan dejando reviews! Me motivan para volver a escribir todos los días 3. Y gracias a la página Ichihime, quien creo que atrajo a gran parte de mis reviews, lol. ¡Me encanta su página y todo lo que postean! ._**

 ** _Con mucho mucho amor hacia cada uno de ustedes, Cam._**


End file.
